Mist-Ery Guest
Episode Information= Mist-Ery Guest is episode 21b of season 2 of Kuu Kuu Harajuku. . Summary HJ5 are going to appear on a tropical island reality tv show, but soon learn their trip is not as fun as they imagined it would be. Characters Main *G *Love *Angel *Music *Baby *Rudie Major *Tizzie Lizzie Plot Rudie arrives in the rehearsal studio to tell the girls they are going to appear on a reality tv show for musical bands, on a tropical island. As soon as they get to the island and disembark, the boat that brought them there leaves extremely quickly, which makes Music suspicious. Her suspicions are confirmed when Tizzie Lizzie arrives and announces her father bought her the tv show and the island, just so she could keep HJ5 for her own personal entertainment. Lizzie's army of robot servants surrounds HJ5 and brings them to their new home, a bad replica of a performance stage, where Lizzie will hang out with them all day long. Lizzie brags about how nobody can get past her security system, so G offers her a challenge, if they get past the security checkpoints, Lizzie has to let them go. Lizzie agrees to the contest, because she's confident that they'll fail. Each checkpoint will only open if the correct HJ5 trivia answer is given, otherwise it will lock permanently. HJ5 fail the first test, so have to find their way to the other checkpoints and in the process, Rudie gets lost, where is he is found by a tribe of monster pets and their leader. Music gets Love and Baby past their check point, while G and Angel figure out the musical harmony key to deactivate their checkpoint. Music, Love and Baby find the final checkpoint, a bridge that will fall away in pieces if they don't get a specific dance choreography from their first show right. Unfortunately, while Music and Love can remember the moves, Baby has long since forgotten them, but then G arrives and shows her the dance necessary to unlock the checkpoint. Since they won the contest, G expects Lizzie to release them, but then Lizzie points out since she sent the boat away, there is no way to actually leave the island. Or so she though until Rudie arrives with the monster pet tribe and their handmade boat. Quotes Boat speeds away after HJ5 disembark. Music: Do they know something we don’t know? G: Tizzie Lizzie? They’re letting our terrifying number one fan be in the show? Lizzie: No siily, I’m not going to be in the show, father bought it for me. I have HJ5 all to myself again. Yay! Music (to Rudie): You fell for another Tizzie Trap. Rudie: No way, I was extra careful this time not to read the fine print. Oh wait, I see where I went wrong. G: There is no way she’s keeping us here. Lizzie’s robot servants arrive and surround the group. G: Well, there’s that way. Music: No-one downloaded pop? Are we in an alternate universe? Again? G: Classical. Love: Hip-Hop. Music: Pop. Baby: Heavy Metal. Everyone stares at Baby. Baby: I have layers. Angel: Country. I’m all about layering too. Baby: I remember our first show. There were cheese puffs at the craft table. Love: Do you remember the dance? Baby: What dance? Trivia *This episode has a callback to Rocky Road where Angel's country upbringing was revealed. *It is revealed that Baby needs special personal tutoring from G to teach her the dance choreography for each performance. *The title of the episode is a reference to a plot twist in reality tv where a surprise appearance is made by an unexpected arrival. |-| Gallery= Screenshots WaitingForG.png|Waiting for G. HJ5LikesTropicalIslands.png|HJ5 excited about a trip to a tropical island. AngelFastChange.png|Before you can say Seasonal Wardrobe Change, Angel has done it. BoatSpeedingAway.png|The boat is gone and gone fast. GSurprisedMusicSuspicious.png|Music is suspicious about the boat’s rapid departure. B_WildMPets.png|Monster pets in the wild. B_WMPetPhoto.png|Baby taking photo with wild monster pet. TL_LongTime.png|Long time no see. TL_CutePose.png|Tizzie Lizzie cute posing. HJ5horrified.png|HJ5 horrified to realise they are trapped on an island alone with Tizzie Lizzie. HJ5annoyedWithRudie.png|HJ5 realizing Rudie didn’t read the contract properly. LMAnnoyedWithRudie.png|You fell for another Tizzie Trap. R_FinePrint.png|Rudie realising he should have read the fine print on the contract, the part that spelled T R A P. MusicUnsteady.png|Music realizing she shouldn’t be leaning against the giraffe prop. ShoreRoutesSecured.png|Every route to the shore is secured. WrongAnswerEmbarrassment.png|G and Love are embarrassed, Music is annoyed. StaringAtBaby.png|The girls are surprised to learn Baby listens to heavy metal music. MonsterPetIsland.png|Monster Pet Island. ConfidentArrogance.png|We can be fashionistas, it’s easy. OhOhMeFirst.png|Baby wants to go first. BabySlideReturn.png|Baby sliding back after failing the fashionista test. MpushL02.png|Music giving Love a pushstart, literally. MPCuddleTime.png|Is now really the time to cuddle a Monster Pet? MusicWaiting.png|Music waiting for her confirmation she got the test answers right. TriFive.png|Three way hi-five. HJ5DanceFinale.png|Always remember to end a song with a big finish. AngelThinksTLisGagariffic.png|Angel’s opinion of Tizzie Lizzie. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes |-| Transcript=